Things Long Forgotten
by hammychina
Summary: After a rough day, Gaara could use some cheering up and a bit of reassurance. Luckily, his siblings have his back.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto. All rights, characters, and pictures belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kankuro couldn't help but be curious as to why there was a delicious smell making its way upstairs. Setting down his small screwdriver, he decided to investigate. Gaara wasn't home yet, so that left only one sibling in the household besides him. And if Temari was cooking, he felt sorry for the poor soul who had to endure her culinary skills or lack thereof.

As he reached the bottom, he confirmed that the surprisingly tasty smell was indeed coming from _their_ kitchen, and spotted his sister standing in front of the oven, her blue eyes locked on the timer set in the middle of the vast mess of dishes and spilled ingredients. There was flour covering almost every surface, including Temari, and enough bowls were laying about to serve food to half of Suna, not that anyone would dare touch Temari's cooking with a ten-foot pole, let alone a spoon.

Kankuro was hesitant to announce his presence in the room knowing full well that becoming involved would ultimately mean him helping clean up. He did _not_ want the task of cleaning what used to be the kitchen, but his curiosity got the better of him. "Uh Temari, whatcha doin'?"

Temari jumped, startled. "Oh, hey, Kankuro. I'm just baking."

The Puppeteer took a few steps into the room, his face contorting in disgust as a few stray eggshells crunched beneath his socked feet. "I can see that."

The blond rolled her eyes. "Then why did you ask?"

Kankuro smirked. "Because whatever your making doesn't smell half bad, and I knew that had to be impossible if _you_ made it."

Temari's face flushed red with anger, but before she could lunge at her suicidal sibling, the timer went off. Grabbing a potholder, she shot a glare toward her brother, informing him that this was by no means finished and opened the oven door.

The Puppet Master watched as Temari pulled out a tray of chocolate chip cookies from the oven and cleared a space on the counter to set them to cool. Being careful of where he stepped, Kankuro made his way over and inspected the fresh treats. To his utter shock, they weren't burnt or charred in any way. They actually looked _edible_. "Wow Temari, these don't look half bad. I don't know about taste, but at least they _look_ appetizing this time." That earned him a hard whack to the head with a wooden spoon the eldest had snatched from the cluttered countertop. "Ouch! I was complimenting you!"

"You call _that_ a compliment?!" Temari delivered another smack to his skull with her chosen weapon.

"Ow! It's the best I've got considering you almost kill Gaara and me every time you cook!"

Rage washed through the blond's eyes, and her face turned bright red. "You'll be lucky if you can eat at all when I'm done with you!"

Kankuro circled the kitchen island, trying to keep something between him and the angry Kunichi. Realizing that wasn't going to cut it, he took off toward the living room in an attempt to escape his enraged sister but only succeeded in slipping on the forgotten egg yolks littering the floor. The Puppeteer scrambled to his feet as the blond landed another blow with the spoon and made a dash for the couch, Temari right on his heels. He jumped, clearing the piece of furniture, and put his hands in front of him in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Before Temari could hop the sofa, the front door opened and in walked Gaara. He spared a few moments to survey the scene in front of him but said nothing.

Still fearing for his life, Kankuro was about to make a mad dash for his room while Temari was distracted until he noticed her angry expression had been replaced with a deep frown, and her gaze remained locked on Gaara's back as he made his way upstairs. Curious as to what had prompted this sudden change in his sister, he walked around the couch with caution. "What's up with Gaara? He was quieter than usual."

Temari sighed as she turned and started back toward the kitchen, signaling the Puppeteer was free to follow by tossing the spoon in the sink. "The Council gave him a pretty hard time this morning."

Kankuro leaned against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest, and watched as the eldest began to clean up the mess she had made. "What was it this time?"

The blond didn't answer immediately, but her anger seemed to flare with his question. Kankuro was unsure if it was directed at him or the Council but decided to pitch in just in case and grabbed a broom. "They wanted to discuss Gaara's ability to protect the village after his defeat and death at the hands of the Akatsuki."

Kankuro's fingers tightened around the wooden handle, his knuckles turning white. "Seriously? Gaara _died_ saving this village, and they want to know if he's capable of protecting it? If it weren't for Gaara, there would be a giant crater where we're standing!"

Again Temari remained quiet, but the increased speed of the rag she gripped tightly in her hand as she washed dishes informed him that she was as mad as he was.

The Puppeteer's mind went back to his brother's arrival. It wasn't unusual for Gaara to be silent, but he always greeted them when he got home. The light seemed to come on as he swapped the broom for a rag and began wiping down the counters. "Gaara's doubting himself, isn't he? That's why he didn't say anything when he came in."

Temari sighed and dried her hands as she finished the last of the dishes. "It's hard to say, but knowing him, probably." Her hands balled into fists at her sides. "They scrutinized every part of the battle, made it seem like he hadn't done anything right. They even went so far as to threaten to replace him should he prove to be unable to fulfill his duties as Kazekage."

Kankuro slammed his fist against the countertop. "Are you _kidding_ me?! Why wouldn't he be able to fulfill his duties?"

The blond's delayed response informed him that she was trying to word her answer in a way that wouldn't result in him killing half of the Councilmen. "They want to make sure that the loss of the Shukaku isn't going to weaken him to the extent that he can't protect the village against an attack."

The Puppeteer's face flushed crimson with anger, severely clashing against the purple paint he had yet to remove. Forget half. Gaara was going to have to find replacements for the _entire_ Council. "That's what they're worried about?!"

Temari started putting the remaining ingredients away, Kankuro joining in after he finished with the counters. "That was my response."

Kankuro raised a brow. "And?"

Another sigh escaped the eldest's lips. "They said what they always do. The village comes first."

The Puppet Master scoffed bitterly. "And yet when we were under attack by the Akatsuki, Gaara was the only one who did anything to protect it."

Temari put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "There wasn't anything you could've done."

Kankuro sighed, not meeting her eyes. "I know. I just wish I could've saved him."

The blond offered a soft smile. "You did your best." Her lips fell. "At least you were here."

The Puppeteer nudged Temari gently. "It wouldn't have made a difference."

Temari shrugged. "I guess we'll never know." Her smile returned as she looked around at the spotless kitchen. "Thanks for helping out."

Kankuro smirked. "I figured it would be in my best interest to get the floor clean in case I have to make another hasty retreat."

The blond crossed her arms. "You wouldn't have to if you would learn to keep your big mouth shut."

The Painted Puppeteer's lips fell in a pout. "Aw, now where's the fun in that sis?"

Temari rolled her eyes but said nothing as she grabbed the plate of cookies off the counter, reminding Kankuro of why he had entered the kitchen in the first place. "What are the cookies for?"

The blond smacked her sibling on the head playfully as she left the kitchen. "Not what, who. I figured Gaara could use some cheering up."

Kankuro followed after her, rubbing his sore head gingerly. "Why cookies? You know sweets aren't Gaara's favorite."

"I know, but you told me once that he liked cookies when he was little."

* * *

_Eight-year-old Kankuro padded down the hall with a very important mission in mind: Find a snack without getting caught by Uncle Yashamaru. His Dad still wasn't home, but that wasn't any surprise as he rarely was, and his Uncle and Temari had gone to bed an hour ago and should be sound asleep. _

_That only left his little brother. He and Temari weren't allowed to go near him, though Kankuro didn't know why. He had always wanted to be a Nii-san, but it was challenging when you couldn't see your Ototo._

_Young Kankuro was pulled from his thoughts by what sounded like tiny grunting coming from the kitchen. The Puppeteer in the making peered around the corner and was met with the sight of his six-year-old little brother straining to reach something on the counter. Why Gaara hadn't used the sand yet, Kankuro didn't know. He could've easily reached it that way._

_Kankuro knew he wasn't supposed to talk to Gaara, but watching the redheaded boy struggle, he dismissed those thoughts. Even though Gaara had a monster inside him, he was still his little brother, and Kankuro was going to treat him as such._

_Not wanting to scare him, Kankuro cleared his throat, causing the boy in front of him to spin around, seafoam eyes wide knowing he had been caught. "Um, hey, Gaara." The brown-haired sibling gave a small wave. "Whatcha doin'?"_

_Gaara didn't say anything, but his gaze traveled back up towards the item on the counter. His little body was tense with fear, and he clutched a tattered bear to his chest as if it were his lifeline._

_Kankuro offered a kind smile. "Want some help?"_

_Gaara looked at him in surprise. "R-Really?"_

_The eight-year-old nodded with a chuckle as he walked over and grabbed the treasured item from the counter, and handed it to his brother._

_The redhead stared at it in shock for a moment before he smiled brightly. "Thanks!" He kept his voice down, not wanting to wake their Uncle._

_Kankuro shrugged as he studied the jar grasped tightly in Gaara's free hand. "No problem. Cookies, huh?"_

_Gaara looked down bashfully. "Y-Yeah. They're my favorite."_

_Kankuro grinned. "Cool! You know, your not so scary."_

_The redhead's eyes brightened with hope. "Really? You think so?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_Gaara frowned. "Everyone else runs when they see me."_

_Kankuro's lips dropped, mimicking his little brother's sad expression. "Yeah, well, I won't."_

_Again, Gaara looked at him hopefully. "P-Promise?"_

_The middle child nodded. "Promise."_

* * *

Kankuro sighed. "Father was pretty mad when he found out I talked to Gaara that night."

Temari nodded, a thought forming in her mind. "Why don't _you_ take these to Gaara."

The Puppeteer eyed the plate being handed to him. "Huh? Why me?"

The blond shrugged. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

Kankuro glanced at the stairs, then back toward the plate. "And you can't?"

Temari smirked as she handed it to him. "I mean, I could, but I've got other things to do."

The Puppeteer groaned, watching as his sister walked to the front door. "What things?"

She spared a moment to look back at him over her shoulder. "I'm going to grab us something to eat. I think I've done enough cooking for one night."

Kankuro nodded in agreement. "You and me both." Though his words were muttered, it seemed luck was just not on his side as the blond stopped in her tracks.

"What was that?"

Kankuro gulped, smiling nervously. "N-Nothing."

Temari shot him a suspicious glare but left without another word, and Kankuro released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

The Puppeteer looked down at the plate in his hands with a sigh. It wasn't that he didn't want to speak with Gaara; it was just that he didn't know what to say. However, thanks to his sister, it seemed he would have to come up with something, and soon.

Once he got to Gaara's room, his fist stopped inches from connecting with the door.

Things were different now. _Gaara_ was different now. There was no need for hesitation, yet some small part of him still worried about what could happen when his little brother was upset. Until he reminded himself that while Gaara could still control the sand, Shukaku was gone. That Gaara was now as human as he was. More than that, he was Gaara's Nii-san, and right now, he was needed. Taking a deep breath, Kankuro managed to knock. This time, he refused to stand back and watch Gaara deal with this on his own.

"Come in."

The Puppeteer entered. "Hey."

Gaara, who's seafoam eyes had been locked on his hands, looked up. "Hey."

Kankuro hovered near the doorway. "Temari made these for you." He gestured to the plate. "She thought it might cheer you up."

A barely noticeable smile tugged at Gaara's lips. "Tell her I said thank you."

The Puppet Master nodded, walking over and taking a seat on the bed beside his brother. He held the plate out in front of the redhead. "Here."

"I'll have one later."

Kankuro frowned. "C'mon. How are they supposed to cheer you up if you don't have even try one?"

The young Kazekage sighed. "Alright."

The Puppeteer watched as Gaara grabbed one, sparing a moment to look at it with hesitation before taking a bite. "Well? How are they?"

Gaara pushed the plate back toward Kankuro. "See for yourself."

Kankuro groaned. "Why can't you just tell me?"

Silence met his question as Gaara worked on finishing his treat.

The brunette sighed. "Fine." Kankuro took one for himself and bit into it, surprise spilling over his features. "Wow. Temari actually managed to make something edible." He chuckled. "Who would've guessed."

Gaara didn't respond to his joke, his eyes growing distant as he seemed to become lost in thought.

Kankuro set the plate on the nightstand before placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

The redhead tensed at the touch. "Yeah."

Kankuro sighed. "I heard about the meeting with the Council this morning. Man, don't listen to them. They don't have a clue what they're talking about."

Gaara was quiet, and for a moment, Kankuro thought he wasn't going to answer. "They were right. I protected the village, yes, but I was captured in the process. That in itself, put my people at serious risk."

The Puppeteer gave the now relaxed shoulder under his hand a gentle squeeze. "You did your best."

"It wasn't enough."

Kankuro allowed another sigh to escape his un-painted lips. "Gaara, it's true that sometimes we give it our best, and it just isn't enough, but that doesn't mean we should give it any less. You could change anything you wanted in that battle, and the outcome wouldn't necessarily be any better. You protected us with your life, and not one citizen was injured by the explosion." Kankuro gave his brother a proud smile. "I'd say you did a pretty good job."

Gaara wouldn't meet the Puppeteer's eyes. "What if I'm put in a position that requires me to protect everyone again, and I'm unable to without Shukaku?"

"I'm sure that your chakra levels probably won't be as high as you're used to now that Shukaku is gone, but you'll adapt."

Upon hearing his brother's convinced tone, Gaara glanced up. "How can you be so certain of that?"

Kankuro's still present smile softened. "Because I know you. You are a great Kazekage Gaara. Shukaku never did, and never will have anything to do with that."

The two were interrupted by Temari poking her head through the door. "Dinners on the table. Come down whenever you're ready."

Kankuro nodded. "We'll be there in a sec Tem."

Temari left as Kankuro stood, hoping he could convince Gaara to join them for dinner. "You hungry?"

Gaara gave a small nod.

The Puppeteer grinned. "Then what are we waiting for?"

The redhead got to his feet, and the two started downstairs to join Temari.

They were almost to the bottom when Gaara spoke up. "Hey, Kankuro?"

Kankuro glanced at his brother, a brow raised in question. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Kankuro threw an arm over Gaara's shoulders. "Anytime."


End file.
